


Thirsty

by DrawnCherry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cum Swallowing, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Dante is huge ok, F/M, Female Reader, Morisson is mentioned, No Beta, Other, Restraints, blowjob, kinda restraints, no worries the floor is clean, some devil triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawnCherry/pseuds/DrawnCherry
Summary: The fridge contained exactly what you assumed it did: pizza boxes, beer… and an eggplant? Ignoring the urge to complain about Dante's diet, you looked in the door of the fridge, where, to no one's surprise, you found more beer. But also something that seemed like a … milkshake? Strawberry no doubt. You grabbed the bottle and opened the bottle. The cap came off with a distinctive pop and the scent almost exploded from it. It smelled… odd, but not rotten or anything.So you took a sip. It was a little thick, but it also was delicious.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I hope I made the warnings clear enough. Please let me know what you think. :)

"I need a drink," you said throwing your bloodstained coat on the floor and throwing off your tainted boots before making a beeline for the kitchen. 

"I need a shower," Dante sighed. He threw his own coat on top of yours and also put off his boots. Trish and Lady were out of town, so he had asked you to help him with his latest mission. You weren't as strong as them, but your aim was impeccable. You'd agreed, interrupting him mid-sentence. Lady maybe wouldn't have agreed to taking out small fry while he got the big boss, but you were glad to take the job.

You didn't mind working with Dante. You wanted to get closer to the hunky man. How Lady hadn't jumped his bones was beyond you. 

"Want to join me, babe?" Dante teased. Sometimes you wondered if he meant it. 

"You got flushing water?" you called back, already in the kitchen. It was small, but he added a table and chairs a few weeks ago, making the room look more welcoming. 

The fridge contained exactly what you assumed it did: pizza boxes, beer… and an eggplant? Ignoring the urge to complain about Dante's diet, you looked in the door of the fridge, where, to no one's surprise, you found more beer. But also something that seemed like a … milkshake? Strawberry no doubt. You grabbed the bottle and opened the bottle. The cap came off with a distinctive pop and the scent almost exploded from it. It smelled… odd, but not rotten or anything. 

So you took a sip. It was a little thick, but it also was delicious? But it definitely wasn't strawberry milkshake. It was sweet, but a little salty too. You found yourself wanting another taste. The taste was addictive. 

You chugged down half the bottle before putting it back. Feeling a little hot, you decided for some water next. But you already found yourself wanting more of the mysterious drink. Perhaps it was a dietary protein shake to keep up muscles? Then you definitely shouldn't drink any more of it.

You were in the middle of pouring yourself a glass of water, when Dante walked in the small kitchen. 

"By the way, I'm keeping a bottle of sperm to sell to science. Don't touch it."

The glass fell out of your hands and into the sink. Hopefully, Dante didn't think much of it. Your face got red too, but considering the subject matter maybe he didn't find it odd. 

You took a deep breath. 

_ You drank his sperm.  _

_ You drank Dante Sparda's cum…  _ and you wanted  _ more _ . 

"Right," you heard yourself say. "Enjoy your shower." 

You refilled the water--that's how he had flushing water--and got the hell out of the kitchen and into the office area. You'd rather pretend to read a magazine than talk to Dante right now. Your mind should have been racing with a million thoughts: why drink something mysterious; why was he keeping it in the fridge; why… why drink something unlabelled… Why did you want more of it? 

You were feeling so hot with embarrassment that you were sure that hell couldn't compare. 

_ Just survive until then.  _

But then it dawned on you that he might  _ see  _ the difference, but you hoped Dante wouldn't. 

"Hey sugar," Dante called. "I'm going to take a shower before Morrison's here."

"Yeah, enjoy the shower."

You couldn't even look at him. You were focussed on drinking your glas as if were actually thirsty for water. 

You heard his footsteps disappear, but it was only when you heard the shower being turned on that you felt the tension disappear from your shoulders. 

Dante was singing 90s rock in the shower, which meant you had half an hour to calm down. 

You sighed. You began feeling hot. Was it the sperm? No, maybe just regular horny. 

Only one way to find out… Drink a little more… 

No, wait no.  _ Don't be gross.  _

No matter how delicious it tasted. This crossed all kinds of boundaries.

You licked your lips. The bittersweet taste was still remnant on your lips, but it only made you want more. You got up from the chair and well-aware decided to do something so lewd that your stomach began to churn a little. You were beyond feeling the gentle flutter of butterflies; these were waves of anticipation, excitement and a little disgust.

The part of you that wanted to have another sip was overwhelming any rational thought. And forgetting that Dante had super hearing despite showering, you opened the fridge a bit too enthusiastically. 

That was a 16 US oz bottle, so half a liter you guessed. He wouldn't miss another sip, right? It was already half empty. 

What could one more sip hurt? You grabbed the bottle.

"Ah, what you're reaching, why would I drink your sperm?" is that something you could say to Dante or would that be too manipulative. The bottle was still in your hands. You licked your lips as you twisted the bottle cap off. You had to swallow some saliva before you took another sip. You couldn't help but moan at the taste of it. You had to somehow convince Dante to let you give him a blowjob, because this was addictive. Would it taste better fresh and warm? 

You thought about it; didn't sound all too bad. Based on that bulge in his leather pants, he must have a huge dick. Surely it must be heaven to feel it harden in your hands and leaking in your mouth. You were feeling unusually hot. You hadn't been this horny since the last job you had with Dante where he accidentally threw his sweat- and blood-soaked shirt at your face. 

Maybe… just one more sip. Just a little taste of his essence. Just a… 

"Well, this is awkward."

You dropped the bottle, contents spilling over the kitchen tiles. 

He was standing there, looking smug, dripping water on the floor. Your brain automatically went in denial, but the look in his eyes triggered your fight or flight response. If you'd paid attention you'd seen him walk in and look very surprised.

"Dante holy shit," you exclaimed. Your head was spinning and your heartbeat was so loud that you sure Dante could hear it with his demonic hearing. 

"I thought you were taking a… shower," you mumbled. You didn't dare look at him, which was probably for the best, because he was leaning against the doorframe clad in a mere towel, silver hair still dripping wet.

"Yeah, I was, but I forgot my shower beer…" Dante explained sounding real smug and pleased. "Watcha drinking babe? You spilled some."

"Uhm…" You looked down to the kitchen floor. There was a small pool of semen on the floor. 

"Aren't you going to clean that up?" he asked.

You still couldn't look at Dante, so you only heard him walk towards you. You were panicking. You gravely overstepped boundaries and you were well aware of that fact, but all you could think about was the taste of him. It was calling to you. Or was it Dante who was calling to you. 

You were going to clean that up, right? You couldn't just leave something like that on floor and run away.

_ Gotta clean it up. Don't waste any,  _ you thought. 

You didn't see Dante grab a paper towel, because you were getting down on all fours ready to try and shove it back in the bottle as if liquid would actually be shoved like that. However, when the scent reached your nostrils, the hormones overrode your barely functioning brain and you thought that licking the cum would be a better idea. Your pink tongue darted out to lick over the clean tiles. Dante was unable to look away. Your tongue looked so soft. He wanted to feel it against him. 

Your mistake was to look up after swallowing. Dante's eyes diluted or had they actually turned black?

"Babe, you have ten seconds to get out of here," Dante warned, "else your mine." 

Dante had started counting, but you weren't going anywhere. You had a great view from the floor. Dante's cock was getting hard and the towel was doing a poor job of hiding it fully.

"Five," Dante counted out loud.

You stood up. Walk away from that amazing face, broad chest and heady presence? 

You grabbed the Demon Hunter by the hair, pulling him down. Dante gave into your silent request to kiss him and let himself be pulled down… at first.

It didn't take long before his long fingers were on your ass to lift you up and set you on the kitchen worktop. Dante's tongue slithered in when you gasped. You may have bitten down on his tongue by accident, but Dante didn't care (hardly felt the pain anyway). 

"Dante," you gasped.

"Yeah?"

"Can I suck your dick?" 

"Because you asked nicely," Dante replied, using all of his willpower not to jump at the request. His cock was already throbbing wildly. He was eager to have some fun, but he had a little dominant edge that he wanted to explore if you didn't mind.

Remembering that he had kitchen chairs now, he moved away from your embrace to sit down on one. He cupped his still-towel-clad erection in his hand.

That towel was the bane of your existence right now. 

You didn't hesitate when Dante motioned you to come closer. The two fingers beckoning you to come and get your fill.

You fell down on your knees in front of him, snug between his warm thighs. His hand settled on your head, locking his fingers in your hair, making you look at him. Though his gaze was far too intense to look into directly, you tried not to look away. Dante's tongue snuck out of his mouth and briefly licked his lips.

"Hmm, what an obedient darling you are," Dante commented. The tiny towel wasn't doing anything for the erection between his legs. 

"Are you going to help refill the bottle. It's the least you could do," Dante said, dark smirk adorning his features. You nodded vigorously. With his free hand, he pat his thigh. 

You put your hands on his thighs.

"Ah, good girl," Dante said in a low voice. His voice was enticing, causing shivers to ripple from your core to your neck. Your underwear is soaked; you felt it cling to your labia. 

But as horny as you were, Dante was far more aroused. There was no way he could have ever imagined something like this. The dazed look in your eyes had him so hard that he began to ache, but he had heard somewhere that patience is a virtue and, despite being a master in sin, Dante felt you needed a lesson in virtue, a punishment for stealing.

He finally undid the knot in his towel. You weren't sure if was in slow motion or that he was being deliberately slow. 

Dante's dick was exactly what you thought it would be; huge, scrumptious-looking, curved a little upward with a reddish head and lovely veins working fast to get him hard. 

You wanted to jump right to it, but Dante was having none of it. 

"Ah, don't be greedy," he teased, pulling his erection slightly out of reach. You tried to follow him, but the grip on your hair held you in place. If Dante knew you were so into him that you'd willingly drink from him, he would've made a move far earlier.

"Ah ah," he tutted. Every ounce of him wanted to shove his erection in your mouth and face-fuck the hell of out you, but he couldn't just yet. 

"Dante, please," you begged. All sense of shame and pride disappeared a long time ago after all.

You groaned when he rubbed his hand over your head. He didn't mind seeing you like this at all; it was a huge boost to his ego. Precum leaked from his member onto your cheek. It was too far for your tongue to reach. His smell was driving you insane. Musky and heady… 

"Ah, fuck it," Dante cursed and let go of his cock. Hearing him curse left you stunned for a second. You grabbed his erection with two hands, finding that you actually needed two hands just to move  _ all that.  _ You slobbered down on his dick, lubricating his flesh with your saliva in order to be able to get him further down your throat. Much to your dismay, you didn't get him further inside, finding that he was thicker around the middle of his cock and that you couldn't quite get your jaw any more open. Moaning around him, you gripped his thighs tightly. Your own thighs were trying to create some kind of friction for yourself, walls clenching over nothing; you were aching to be touched. That would have to come later. You needed to feel your hands wrapped around his thick shaft. That flaccid bulge was nothing compared to the erect cock.

"You take me so well," Dante sighed, enjoying your warm and wet mouth and loving the feeling of your tongue on the underside of his head. 

You felt him throb inside you already. 

It hadn't been that long, right? But minutes had already passed with you happily sucking off his dick. Saliva and precum were dripping down your chin on the floor. You really tried pleasuring his sack with one hand. Your other hand moving in tandem with your head, making sure to try and cover as much of Dante as you could. 

But you felt his balls tighten a bit, and the veins on his erection pulse somewhat, and you heard Dante groan your name loudly and you knew that he was coming. You tried moving faster, feeling the head of his dick on the back of your throat.

His large hand tightened on your head, pulling on your hair and with that, he came. Dante came hard in your mouth, with spurts of sperm hitting your tongue. You almost choked on the amount of it, but managed to swallow it all down. 

_ God, that tasted so fucking good.  _

Dante pulled out after making sure he released all of himself in your mouth. His thumb coming to your jaw and massage the sore muscles. 

"That was great, babe." 

He picked you up easily and settled you on his lap. You took off the clothes on your upper body with some effort and a bit of help.

Dante placed kisses on your jaw at first. He was moving slowly but surely to your nipples. He was eagerly licking and sucking on the sensitive buds. Dante had you mewling on his lap within seconds. His ministrations were causing your nerves to throb so much you were afraid it was going to hurt. 

"The sounds you make are so cute," he praised. "I want to hear more of you."

He lifted you up and without much warning, Dante tossed you on the kitchen table and immediately took of your pants. You didn't notice, but he popped off the button and broke the zipper trying to get your pants off as soon as possible… without ripping them off. Your scent was driving him insane.

"Dante, wait," you whispered. 

"What's the matter?"

"Morrison could be here any minute now."

"I heard him leave earlier."

"Dante--what?" you exclaimed, and then quickly grabbed his head before he thought to get away from between your legs. "Stay there."

"As you wish," Dante replied and began to lap up the slick on your thighs. 

"You're soaked through and through, babe," he muttered against your thigh before taking a sniff at your underwear before pulling them down. Normally he'd leave them hanging on your ankles, push your thighs up against your body and dine. However, the cotton smelled so good that he had to keep them. Dante threw the panties on the kitchen worktop. 

He licked his lips. 

"You're a sight for sore eyes, babe," he muttered, voice suddenly at least an octave lower. One hand took hold of your thigh, keeping it in place. His other hand preoccupied itself with your folds, spreading the slick all over your labia and wiping some on your thighs. 

Even now he was teasing you. You couldn't take it anymore.

"Dante if you keep this up this teasing, I will stab you."

"Is that a promise?" he joked before finally putting his mouth to better work. His tongue darted out and immediately went for your clitoris. His lips sealed over your core. 

But you were too sensitive from the sexual tension and while his tongue felt amazing with waves of pleasure going through your body, but it was intense. Perhaps a little too intense. You tried to move your hips away, but the hand on Dante's head betrayed your desire to keep him between your legs. 

Dante licked a broad stripe with the flat of his tongue from your entrance to the hood of your clit. Your thighs quivered. 

He got an idea and he gripped your thighs tightly.

He hadn't tried it before, but he wasn't thinking with his brain. In fact, Dante wasn't thinking at all, but his tongue triggered successfully anyway. Your body practically convulsed in his grip. Dante's tongue got longer with ridges. Was it forked? You were pretty sure it was forked. You felt him slip inside of you. 

" _ Fuck,"  _ you moaned. "Dante, what are you…"

Dante wasn't done yet. He put your legs in position and pulled out his two sets of horns, effectively trapping your thighs with one. With his hands no freed, he grabbed your breasts. You grabbed his second pair. It was hot to the touch, but you didn't care. Not with how his tongue was  _ literally _ all over your core and inside of you. You clamped around his tongue. It didn't take long to get used to the feeling; it didn't take long before you felt yourself getting higher and higher. 

He groaned between your legs. He wanted to tell you how tight you were. He loved feeling your slick gush around his tongue and all over his mouth, but he couldn't say anything. His horns were sensitive and even he was feeling too overwhelmed to speak. The smell and taste of you were just that good. He forgot that he was pleasuring you. He focussed on getting your taste as best as he could, because he could taste you much better in between the ridges of his tongue.

"Dante… Dante… Dante, Dante!" 

You came. 

Unlike anything before, unlike any toy or lover before, your body shook against the table and your head banged against the wood. Electric tingles pulsed through your body and you were still shaking despite the fact that Dante had turned back to his human form, your legs resting on his shoulders now. 

"You all right?" Dante asked. 

You didn't know how his jaw wasn't tired. You raised your thumb. Speaking wasn't within the grasp of your abilities right now. He began massaging your feet, going to your ankles and shins. 

You sighed heavily and licked your lips. Dante's taste still lingered on them. 

But you still wanted to taste more of him. 

You were thirsty.


End file.
